In the United States at present, one cultural activity which has become a Saturday morning staple, is television cartoon shows for small children. Much of this programming is aired on commercial television, which provides an opportunity for marketers to target the audience with advertising relating to products and services for which small children are a major force in evoking consumption. Accordingly, it is known that an opportunity for reinforcement exists where a commercial message on a television cartoon program relates to a product which embodies or is illustrated with or sold with the aid of cartoon characters from the program, and the product when purchased bears reminders that the cartoon program is regularly available for viewing on television. The present invention makes it possible to take this reinforcement to a higher level, by making the packing in which the cartoon program television-advertised product is vended into a simulated theater, television viewing room or the like as to which the consumer, after having acquired the package and consumed or removed its contants, may manipulate the cartoon characters, and view them in a three-dimensional way, neither such enhancement currently being generally available in respect to the Saturday morning television cartoon programs.
Quick service/limited menu take-out food stores sometimes receive criticism, when consumers in their eagerness to get at the food discard the packaging without placing it in the convenient, store-provided receptacles. Some such consumers may consider the packaging once separated from the consumable product to be a useless impediment, the sooner discarded the better. However, by creating a useful, separately interesting product out of the packaging material, the store can create a desire for the packaging which may be as strong or stronger than the desire for the usual contained product. Such packaging material is much less likely to be thoughtlessly discarded.